It has been known in the prior art to add three-dimensional display components to conventional two-dimensional billboards by attaching a foam constructed or inflatable embellishment to the display side of a billboard, whereupon embellishment bulges outward from the remainder of the billboard's flat face to provide a three-dimensional effect. Previously, such installation involved installing a vinyl banner over the facing of a billboard support structure in a conventional manner, then lifting a separate three-dimensional embellishment up to the billboard and assembling suitable auxiliary structure to carry the embellishment on the plywood facing of the billboard frame. In the instance of a foam embellishment, the construction process involved custom-shaping and internally reinforcing a single-piece foam unit of substantial size, and spray-coating the finished foam to protect it from the elements once installed and provide it with the desired colour and appearance to achieve the intended aesthetic effect.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 9,483,966, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a unique solution for inflatable 3D billboard embellishments, where the vinyl banner is equipped with strips of reinforcement webbing behind a two dimensional area of the flexible banner at which the inflatable embellishment is to be attached, and additional reinforcement webbing on the rear of an inflatable envelope is sewn through the banner into the reinforcement webbing on the backside thereof. Through such reinforcement, the banner itself, when stretched taut over the billboard frame, has sufficient structural integrity to support the inflatable embellishment, thus avoiding the need to directly mount the embellishment to the billboard support structure. The vinyl banner and flexible webbing can be folded flat for efficient transport, as can the flexible envelope of the inflatable embellishment, and no auxiliary structural support components are required.
The present application discloses a further alternative option for three-dimensional billboard displays that similarly enables support of the 3D embellishment purely on the vinyl banner without auxiliary support, but also avoids the need for air inflation equipment or internally reinforced and/or coated foam.